Bumps and Bruises
by XxDarkAngel1127xX
Summary: The first time Lucy ran away, her journey with Sabertooth had more than a few bumps. The second time she ran away, she met Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters in any way.**

* * *

"Miss. Lucy, where are you?"

Lucy looked up glumly from her book. Since her mother had died a few months prior, her dad had become a changed man. Every time he called for her through the head maid, Spetto, it was always asking her about her etiquette classes, ballet classes, and her studies. He stopped asking her how her day was and spending time together.

The short middle aged maid walked down Lucy's aisle, hair floating behind her. "There you are, Miss. Lucy," she said. "Come, your father is waiting for you."

The square faced woman said nothing as her mistress got up from her spot on the library floor and held her hand firmly. It broke Spetto's heart to see such a young girl lose her mother and then watch her father turn into a different man with her very eyes. Since Jude had stopped inquiring about Lucy's day, Spetto and the other employees had taken it upon themselves to take the job. It wasn't much, and it wouldn't replace her mothet or father, but Lucy was content with it.

They stopped outside of Jude's door, and Spetto squeezed Lucy's hand, giving her a smile before departing.

Lucy took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Father? It's Lucy. You called for me?"

"Enter, Lucy." Jude's unwavering voice commanded.

Lucy entered and shut the door soundlessly behind her. She stood in front of her father's desk diligently, waiting for him to speak.

"Lucy, you are 10, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, father." Lucy replied staring at her feet. She was confused and slightly worried about where this was going.

I"I have arranged a marriage with Prince Sawalu of Julenelle," he continued. "His father said that he had expressed interest in you when I met him."

Lucy felt her heart stutter to a stop. Marriage? At her age? Already?!

"He will be arriving next week to meet you in person," Jude continued dismissing her silence. "This will give you plenty of time to get to know each other."

Lucy couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "Marriage?! Father, I may still be a child, but don't I have the right to decide my own future?! I don't want to be married! I'm too young!"

"_Silence." _Jude commanded.

Lucy's mouth snapped shut. The volume was not what made Lucy hush up, but the way her father had said it.

"Marrying him will give our family an enormous amount of wealth as well as recognition. I expect a male heir to continue the Heartfilia line."

Lucy's vision blurred. This wasn't supposed to happen; her mom was supposed to sing her to sleep, her dad was supposed to cherish her as a person and as family, not as a thing to be beckoned at his call, and she was supposed to marry someone who she loved. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Lucy lay in bed all day ,only opening the door for food and water. She whispered sadly to Aquarius, Taurus, and Lyra.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

Her keys rattled soundlessly. Lucy jumped up from her bed excitedly.

"That's it!" she exclaimed.

The young child ran to her closet and pulled out a satchel, she put all the money she had collected since she was five, into her bag. Next, she put a change of clothes in her bag and shrugged on a jacket. She secured her keys to her belt and ran to the kitchen where Aed, the cook, was preparing dinner. She snuck behind him, grabbing apples and quickly putting them under her shirt. Lucy also stopped by Bero's class and grabbed some books. She silently apologized to all of her employee friends. Making sure none of the maids were watching, Lucy made a mad dash out of the mansion, not stopping once until she reached the dense forest.

The blonde slowed her pace until she was walking. All she had to do now, was find a guild to join.

_Mama, I'm doing it; I'm deciding my own path, _Lucy though smiling at the blue sky.

She walked until it was dusk, exhaustion seeping into her bones. It was getting colder, and she hadn't thought about how to set up a camp. Taking her backpack off, she sat down and started going through all the books she read. In her adventure books, the characters would find firewood first, so that's what she would do. Ignoring her body's protests, Lucy got up and set out to find twigs, branches, and rocks. When she had gathered her materials, she collapsed in a heap.

What now? How would she start a fire? Did she even have enough material to burn? How long would her fire burn?

Rolling onto her side, Lucy continued to rack her brain for ideas. Camping was harder than she had thought. No! She couldn't afford to think like that. If she couldn't do this, how would she ever become a mage?

With newfound determination, she got to work.

* * *

"H-Heartfila-sama," Spetto stuttered. "Miss. Lucy cannot be found anywhere."

The cold man stood still gazing into his courtyard, watching the buffoons he hired scurry around trying to locate his missing daughter.

"I see." was all he said.

"With all due respect, sir," the middle aged woman began carefully. "Shouldn't you be looking for your daughter too?"

Jude made a short humming noise. "She'll come back."

"Yes, sir." Spetto bowed deeply and took her leave.

_Please be safe, Miss. Lucy, _she prayed, walking down the empty hall.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading. Please bear with me, I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible, but I will not have a specific schedule for posting chapters. Anyways, for future chapters, I will be tweaking some of the details of the Fairy Tail arcs, but I still, in no way, own them.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**Non-beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**Thanks again for reading and I'll talk to you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form.**

* * *

Lucy shivered and pressed her body closer to the hard rock. As soon as the wind stopped whistling in her ears, she continued to climb up. Why couldn't she have waited until tomorrow to start climbing the mountain side. She was already exhausted from making her way to the cliff itself. It took her three days to find it, and she had run out of food yesterday. The hunger was starting to make itself known.

_Don't look down, don't look down, _Lucy told herself.

She looked down and her body tensed. She was so high up! What if she fell? She would surely die from this height. Slowly, she started lowering herself down. She couldn't do this. Joining a guild wasn't worth this risk.

Realizing what she had just thought, Lucy cringed in shame. Of course joining a guild was worth the risk! She would be in this kind of danger all the time when she took jobs! This was nothing. If she couldn't do this, she would be better off living with her father back at the estate.

Lucy started climbing up again.

_Just keep climbing,_ the thoughts echoed repeatedly in her mind, driving her forward.

Soon enough, she had reached the top. She sat for a few moments flabbergasted. She did it. She had really done it. Lucy looked down the cliff, marveling at how she had conquered the mountain side. She felt absolutely giddy, and couldn't hold her smile back.

* * *

Lucy stared at her vanilla milkshake, deep in thought. She had expected... more from joining a guild. The interior was fairly spacious, and the exterior clearly displayed their mark. It was also nicely lit, not dim at all. Everyone was so dark though. Their marks and clothes swayed more towards earth tones and shades.

Lucy absent-mindedly rubbed her mark. When she had asked for a blue mark, she had expected a medium to light blue, not a dark navy blue. Of course, she wasnt complaining about it, it just didn't look right with her skin tone or style. Would she make any friends here? Everyone looked at least six years older than her, and all seemed to be partnered up with other guild members.

The guild seemed to be silently analyzing her. She obviously came from a wealthy family, judging by her posture and mannerism. The blonde was also clearly a runaway, with all the mud and dirt caked on her shoes, dress, and hair. The palms of her hands were red and had little cuts on them from her climb, not to mention how out of place she looked, with her bright blonde hair and lavender dress.

"Hey, hey, if you don't want your drink, can I have it?"

Lucy almost jumped out of her seat. She blinked owlishly at the boy sitting opposite to her. He looked at her with wide, blue eyes. His short spiky blonde hair brushed his ears as he leaned forward.

"Sting, you can get your own."

"I don't wanna!" he whined.

This time, Lucy did jump. She hadn't even noticed the other boy standing beside the blond, Sting, she corrected herself. He was his exact opposite, with shaggy black hair that hung in his face and slanted red eyes.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she finally asked, looking between the two of them.

"How could you not know the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth?"

Lucy almost screamed. A talking cat!

"Frosch thinks Lector scared her."

Lucy fell out of her seat. _Two _cats were talking to her. Was the exhaustion finally starting to get to her, or was she just going crazy?

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," the blond announced proudly. "This is my partner Lector. He's an exceed!"

The red cat gave her a once over, deeming her worthy enough to talk to his partner.

"That's Rogue," Sting pointed to the dark haired boy holding his talking cat— exceed. "His partner's Frosch. Can I have your drink now?"

Lucy nodded dumbly from the floor.

"Who are you anyway?" Sting asked. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm Lucy Hea— Just Lucy." the blonde girl said.

"You don't have a last name." Rogue noted.

Lucy just shrugged and got off the floor. Now that she had a proper look at them, she could see just how young they were. They still had chubby cheeks that were naturally tinted pink. They were also shorter than her by a head. They couldn't be older than seven!

"Do your parent know you're here?" she asked. Surely they came with their parents.

Sting shrugged. "Nah, we were raised by dragons."

Lucy gasped. "Dragons?!"

"That's right, Girly!" Lector said snootily. "That's why they're called _dragon _slayers."

Lucy stared at them with new found respect. "So you two use Dragon Slaying magic?"

They nodded.

"What magic do you use?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sting added. "You passed the test so you have to be strong right?"

Lucy tilted her head, "Test? What test?"

"The cliff test, Dummy!" Lector said. Frosch nodded with him.

"You had to climb the cliff to join." Rogue said clearing up any confusion.

"Oh! That was a test?" Lucy blushed. "I thought that was the only way here."

Sting laughed and Lucy blushed harder.

"So what kind of magic do you use?" Sting asked repeating Rogue's question.

"Celestial Spirt magic." Lucy said proudly.

Sting's nose scrunched up. "Huh?"

Rogue had an equally confused face.

"I use my keys to summon spirits from their Spirit World to help me in battle." Lucy took her keys out of her bag and set them on the table for Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch to see.

"Why are some gold?" Frosch asked.

"The gold ones are Zodiac Keys. There are only twelve in the world. This is Aquarius," Lucy held up Aquarius' key proudly. "And this is Taurus." Lucy put Aquarius back on the ring and held up Taurus. "He's a little weird, but he's really nice.l"

"So they do all the fighting for you?" Lector asked. "That's so weak!"

Lucy's shoulders dropped. "I try to fight with them, but if I get to close, Aquarius threatens to wash me away," Lucy shuddered remembering all the times the mermaid had washed her away. "And Taurus says that it's his job to protect me, but he let's me fight with him more than Aquarius does."

Lector almost felt bad after seeing Lucy's shoulders droop. Almost.

"What about the silver keys?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, you can buy the silver keys in stores. I have Lyra and Crux." Lucy replied.

"That's cool," Sting said. "We don't know a lot of mages with holder type magic."

Lucy nodded, and noticed that Sting had finished her milkshake, and was getting ready to leave. She looked down at her lap. She felt silly thinking that they were her friends now. They were almost at the door with a job before realizing Lucy wasn't with them.

"Hey, Girly!" Lecor called out.

Lucy's head shot up.

"Hurry up! You're making Sting-kun wait for you." the red exceed crossed his arms.

Lucy smiled when she realized that this was Lector's way of apologizing for calling her weak. She grabbed her bag and ran to the door, grinning happily at her new team.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading****!**

**As you can see, to anyone who has read this fanfic under my account 27tasoftli, it is the exact same fanfic, nothing has been changed. I have just moved the fanfic back to my original account (this one).**

**To clear any confusion, yes, Lucy is in Sabertooth now. Sting and Rogue's ages will be cleared up next chapter (they're younger, and will remain that way, than Lucy until the seven year time skip). I also just made up the cliff test mentioned earlier because it doesn't seem like Sabertooth to let just anyone join, even if they are not too well known until the Grand Magic Games.**

**I do not have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome as are reviews.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Review Replies:**

**xxPerfectMistakexx: Thank you so much!**

**revenge100802: Cancer will be coming soon! : ) Lucy will have more keys in the future. Thank you for the review!**

**AnimeLuver778: Ha, ha, thank you! :D**

**im ur misconception: Why, thank you! :You're right, it is a tad but different than my other ones.**

**Phoenix: Thank you for the compliment! The main pairing will be Sticy, and it will work itself out in future chapters. This fanfic will also include other side pairings which will be later introduced.**

**Sabertail Fairytooth: Here's the update!**

**Black Fox Kenzie: I'm sorry, but Lucy will not be a dragon slayer, but thank you for reviewing!**

**SimplyIsabelles: I have the next few chapters planned out, but you'll just have to wait and see. There will be a few timeskips throughout the chapters, and thank you for your sweet review!**

* * *

Lucy quietly glanced over the job her new team had taken. It looked relatively simple; Kenji Date needed a few mages to deal with a beetle infestation for 200,000 jewels. Avergae job, average price.

She glanced up from the piece of paper and almost laughed. Sting and Rogue were looking more than a little green. Lector and Frosch hovered near them murmuring encouraging words.

"What's wrong with them?" Lucy asked.

"It's just their motion sickness," Lector replied. "Sting-kun won't let it beat him!"

They both have motion sickness? Lucy guessed they were closer than they let on.

"How old are you anyways?" Lucy asked curiously. "Do your parents know you're here?"

The train compartment grew somber. Frosch and Lector looked down.

"Dunno, they could be anywhere." Sting said uncomfortably.

"Oh," Lucy said. "I'm sorry."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"My mom died a couple months ago." Lucy offered. "You said you were raised by dragons?"

The sour mood did not completely disappear, but the boundaries that weren't supposed to be crossed yet, were set back in place.

Sting nodded, and immediately regretted it when he felt his stomach turn upside down. "Weisslogia. Rogue was raised by Skiadrum."

Rogue nodded into his seat. He had long given up trying to sit up straight on any moving vehicle.

"Sting-kun is the white dragon slayer!" Lector added. "Rogue is the shadow dragon slayer."

Lucy's eyebrows went up. They seemed to get along well for two mages with opposite type elements.

"How old are you two?" she asked curiously. She never did catch their age.

"We're five!" Sting said as proudly as he could without throwing up his breakfast.

If Lucy wasn't surprised before, she certainly was now. They were so young, and already experienced the loss of two parents. Not to mention, they were already part of a guild who made them climb a cliff to join.

Feeling a tad guilty for making the boys answer her questions with their motion sickness, Lucy let them be emerging herself in her own thoughts.

* * *

"Finally, FREEDOM!" Sting sang happily as he got off the train.

Rogue managed a small smile and looked extremely grateful to the earth beneath them.

"Come on," Lucy called. "We still need to meet Date-san at his hotel."

The trio walked through town with Lector and Frosh flying beside them. The city was pretty empty considering the amount of tourist attractions. Lucy thought there would be more tourists especially around this time of year.

Soon, they arrived at the hotel.

"Excuse me, we're here to see Kenji Date. Is he in?" Lucy asked the receptionist.

The weary blonde woman seemed to come back to life with hope.

"Yes, yes!" she exclaimed. "So good to see you! You must be the mages from Sabertooth! Thank you so much for coming! Please have a seat, I'll inform Date-san that you have arrived!"

Lucy smiled and joined her companions. They were making faces at the hotel.

"I thought it would look... cleaner." Rogue mumbled, frowning at the peeling walls.

Sting nodded in agreement, making a face at the furniture.

Photos hung crookedly on mucky yellow walls while the furniture looked dirty and used. What little guests were left where packing their bags as the hurried out the doors.

"I thought this was the best hotel in the city." Lector commented.

"It was."

Everyone spun around. An average height man stood before them. His grey suit was pressed to perfection, giving him the classic richer-than-thou effect. Brown hair was gelled down and his eyes crinkled as he smiled at them. Lucy almost made a face at him.

"You must be the mages from Sabertooth," he said shaking their hands. "I am Kenji Date, the hotel manager."

He seemed kind enough, but that was what most of her father's clients were like.

"Forgive me for not greeting you sooner. I thought I would have an... older group of mages." Kenji said looking at them up and down.

"I assure you, we are fully capable of taking this job." Lucy said daring him to turn them away.

He cleared his throat. "Of course! My apologies."

"What can you tell you tel us about your situation?" Lucy asked.

"Come, I'll lead you to your rooms, and I will explain on the way." Kenji said.

They followed the man to the elevator.

"It started off as a small problem," he began. "Some of my guests had started spotting cockroaches by the indoor pool. At first, I thought nothing of it; the indoor pool could be accessed by the door connecting to the outdoor pool. Soon after that, more guests had started seeing them in their rooms. Naturally, I called the exterminators and they swept through the suites. I thought it would be fine after that, but even more of those pests showed up and since then, my hotel has been on the decline. More and more guests have left and less and less stay, much less show up. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I posted I job."

Lucy, Sting, and Rogue listened to the story closely trying to see if they could weed out any clues.

"Ah, here we are!"

They stopped in front of a shabby looking door, and Kenji handed Lucy the key to their room while reciting the usual if-you-need-anything-just-call speech. He left and they entered the room. It did not look better than the lobby.

"Let's unpack." Lucy suggested snapping Sting and Rogue out of their thoughts of the room.

The girl walked over to the closet lugging her bag behind her. She opened the closet and let out a short scream and jumped back. Cockroaches fell out and scurried away under the door. Lucy turned back to her equally shocked roommates.

"We don't have to unpack." Sting said.

"It's a short mission." Rogue added.

Lucy couldn't agree with their subtext more.

"We should split up and look for a base for the bugs." Lucy said.

They went their separate ways, each covering a few floors. The trio was greeted by the roaches in every room. Needless to say, Lector and Frosch were lucky enough to have wings.

By nightfall, they had discovered nothing. The mages looks frazzled, and their clothes hung dirtily on their bodies.

"We'll search for more tomorrow." Lucy suggested, frowning at how dirty she felt.

They showered quickly, not trusting the bathtub and showerhead not to have cockroaches in them. They crawled into their beds, Lector and Frosch sharing with Lucy while Rogue and Sting shared the other. The bed frame creaked dangerously, and Lucy couldn't help but wonder; what on earth had she gotten into?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for reading another chapter! The next one will be have more action, so don't worry.**

**More and more of Lucy, Sting, and Rogue's live will be revealed in later chapter, and well as some more bonding between the trio.**

**Just to clear things up, Lucy, Sting, and Rogue are sharing a room, as they are all kids as of right now. (So they won't do any hentai things ; ) )**

**Yes, Sting and Rogue are 5, it will work itself out through the 7 year time skip, as the manga says that they are 19 which is two years older than Lucy if she didn't age from 17.**

**I do not have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Again, thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Replies:**

**xxPerfectMistakexx: *o* 3**

**Vanitas' Queen21: Aren't they just?! :D**

**im ur misconception: Thank you for the compliments (again)! I'm glad you thought the emotions, reactions, and thoughts were cute!**

**Guest: STICY FANS UNITE!**

**haku-maiden: All will be revealed soon!**

**SaberTail FairyTooth: Here's your update!**

**SimplyIsabelleS: Here's another update with more action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy, Sting, and Rogue awoke with a crick in their necks and dark bags under their eyes. As soon as they would fall asleep, they would awaken to scuttling in the walls. A few times, they swear they heard the cockroaches right next to their ears. It was a truly terrible experience. Lector and Frosch slept soundly as they perched themselves on top of Lucy, avoiding the creaky springs of the dirty mattress.

"I hope the room was to your liking?" Kenji asked them as they got off the elevator.

Lucy forced a smile. "Of course!"

Sting and Rogue shuddered behind her, remembering all the suspicious sounds they heard thanks to their heightened senses.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"Besides that this place stinks?" Sting muttered unhappily.

Rogue elbowed and shushed him.

"No, I'm sorry," Lucy said apologetically. "But if we could look at the wires around here, we might be able to find something."

Kenji immediately lit up, "Of course! Right this way!"

He led them to the back of the lobby and unlocked the panel. Everyone did a double take. Almost all the wires had been chewed through and some were hanging dangerously loose.

"That explains the flickering lights the guests were complaining about." the brown haired man said scratching his head.

Lucy stared intently at the wires.

"Do you think that someone did this on purpose?" she asked.

"You mean sabotage?" Kenji asked.

Lucy nodded, "Do you know any mages who might be angry with you?"

"I could fill an entire town with all the mages I have fired and are bitter towards me." he deadpanned.

Lucy chose not to answer him and compared the damage to the furniture to the damage of the cables; it was nearly identical. She checked the carpet next and frowned. It didn't make sense; the furniture and cables were equally torn up, but the carpeting was just fine. Besides the little dirt specks, most likely dragged in when the cockroaches came in, the carpet was in tip top shape.

"A mage definitely did this." Lucy said frowning a bit. She didn't think that the first job she took would already involve fighting.

"How can you tell?" Sting asked slightly awed at her deduction skills.

Lucy explained what she had seen. Rogue looked like he was memorizing everything she did so he could do it like her on later jobs.

"We can stay up all night and wait for the mage to come." Rogue suggested after Lucy had finished explaining.

Sting cheered. He'd never had a sleepover before. Plus, he wouldn't have to go back to the stinky, gross mattress again.

"Do you have a place where we can see all the entrances?" Lucy asked, equally as excited as Sting. Like her new blond teammate, she had never had a sleepover either. Her father never allowed it and the children from the nearby town thought she was just another snobby rich kid.

"Over there, by the fish tank," Kenji pointed out. "You can hide behind the coral reefs and still find whoever is doing this to my business."

"Don't worry, Kenji-san," Lucy reassured. "We'll start tonight."

* * *

Later that night, Lucy, Sting, and Rogue crouched behind the reefs. Sting and Rogue had asked Lector and Frosch to watch from above to make sure the vents were covered. They waited for hours.

"I don't think they're coming." Sting yawned widely.

Rogue nodded. He was too tired to keep crouching and opted to sit instead. Lucy couldn't help but agree with Sting. Maybe there wasn't a mage, maybe she was reading into the clues too much. Besides, they were still tired from their lack of sleep the night before.

"Sting-kun!" Lector exclaimed quietly in the dark.

Everyone's eyes shot wide.

"There's something coming from the vents!" Lector pointed to the air duct above the door. Their eyes darted around in the dark, trying to adjust their eyes to the blackness.

They all fell silent listening to the faint sound of scuttling. Lucy doubted she was breathing. Lucy jumped when she saw cockroaches falling from the vent, one by one, building on top of each other until they reached the lock.

"F-Frosch doesn't like bugs." the costumed exceed stuttered.

Everyone held their breath waiting to see what happened next. The door being unlocked sounded like a gunshot. The door seemed to open in slow motion, and the mage stepped in. He was completely bald except for the two tuffs of dark brown hair that protruded from his head like antennae. His equally dark brown slanted eyes darted around the lobby almost in a jittery fashion. All in all, he resembled a cockroach.

"C'mon, what are we waiting for?!" Sting demanded. "Let's go!"

Without waiting for his teammates, the blond dragon slayer jumped out right into the path of the mage.

"White Dragon Slayer's Roar!"

A beam of white light shot towards the mage, and he quickly dodged it. Lucy gaped at the destruction from Sting's attack. She knew dragon slayers were tough and extremely powerful, but she had never witnessed the sheer power first hand.

"Stop, stop!" the mage cried out. "You're not allowed to be here! Go away you stupid children! You're killing my beloveds!"

"We can't do that, stopping you is our job." Lucy said grimly. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

Lucy felt the drain immediately. "Go, Taurus!"

"Anything for you-uuuu, Miss. Lucy!" the bull exclaimed, heartily jumping into battle.

Not wanting to just stand around and wait for everyone else to finish the fight, Lucy charged into the cockroaches trying not to think of how many showers she would have to take after this.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouted over the destruction her teammates were causing.

"He fired me! ME!" the mage exclaimed angrily, trying to drown the blonde girl with more cockroaches. "I just wanted to make the hotel better, but nooooo 'Kenji-sama' wanted the aquarium instead of the may maze I spent weeks building! He _fired _me after I disagreed with his 'precious' aquarium! He ruined my life, so I'll ruin him! He deserves all of this and more!"

His voice got more hysterical as he spoke each word.

"If you stop now, we can help you." Lucy said slowly, trying not to anger him further. She just needed to distract him long enough to think of something to do.

She let out a surprised noise when a blast of cockroaches hit her. The girl landed in a heap, more surprised than hurt. Lector dove to lift Lucy up into the air before the bug like mage buried her until his cockroaches.

"Thanks Lector." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Thank me by being lighter." the red exceed replied snobbishly.

Lucy pouted. She wasn't that heavy. The celestial mage looked around quickly and spotted the aquarium.

"Drop me off my the fish tank," Lucy said. "I can get rid of all the bugs at once, but once you drop one in, tell everyone to grab onto something."

Lector didn't question her strange request. He dropped the blonde girl my the fish tank and flew off to tell Sting and the others to hold onto something.

"What for?" Rogue asked.

Lector shrugged, and Rogue did as he was told.

"Taurus, that's enough!" Lucy called out.

The speedo wearing bull went back to the spirit world, and Lucy pulled out another key.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!"

Lucy held on tightly to the carpet fingers barely clutching onto it. Summoning two celestial spirits might not have been such a good idea. Nevertheless, Aquarius did her job nearly washing away Lucy's teammates in the process.

"Never call me out this late again." Aquarius growled menacingly.

"Yes!" Lucy answered shrilly saluting the blue mermaid.

Aquarius "hmphed" and disappeared back into the spirit world like Taurus.

Somewhere along the way, the insect mage had also been washed away with his bugs. Lucy found him a few blocks away. It appeared as though he had hit his head on the base of a lamp post and passed out.

"Good job, Lucy!" Sting exclaimed wide eyed.

Rogue nodded enthusiastically with his partner. The power the bull she had summoned was amazing, and the sheer force the mermaid had displayed was incredible.

Lucy felt her heart warm considerably. She had actually been useful to her team. She had done something useful! She completed her first job! Suddenly, as if the energy had been sucked right out of her, Lucy collapsed onto her bottom. Sting and Rogue rushed over worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just don't have any magic left," she reassured them. "You guys should go dry off."

Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch sat with her anyways, despite their soaked clothes. Despite how uncomfortable her outfit had gotten, how dirty she felt, and how terrible she smelt, Lucy could be happier.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter didn't have an awesome fight scene like you may had wanted, but I tried (I'M SORRY I CAN'T WRITE FIGHTING SCENES IT WAS SO MUCH COOLER IN MY HEAD), and I guess it's the effort that counts (?).**

**The reason Lucy feels drained after summoning just Taurus is because she's still a child, and her magic isn't at it's full potential yet, so just bear that in mind in future scenes.**

**I do not have a beta-reader, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Constructive criticism and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks again for reading! **


End file.
